This invention relates to security-transfer systems.
The invention is particularly concerned with security systems of the kind in which two doors that provide access or transfer to a chamber or other area are interlocked with one another so that only one of the doors can be opened at any one time.
Security systems of the kind specified above are well-known and have found use in varied applications, ranging from the provision of air and light locks for rooms or containers, and the safe transfer of cash and other valuables, or persons, through a security barrier.